Robots y Fundación
by BewareTheKant
Summary: Situado un siglo después de los acontecimientos de "Fundación y Tierra". Un extraño asesinato llevará al detective Raveen Moor hasta el centro del conflicto por el destino de la galaxia.


**Robots y Fundación.**

 **1\. Detective.**

1.

\- Estamos jodidos –Dijo Raveen Moor mientras intentaba encender torpemente su pipa, sus músculos casi congelados del nerviosismo - ¿No tenías a nadie más a quien arruinarle la existencia? Y pensar que te consideraba mi amigo.

En una camilla yacía un cadáver sin la menor señal de violencia, el rostro hacia arriba y una expresión que evocaba una indescriptible sensación de dolor, casi como si se hubiese muerto de la mera impresión. Sin embargo, los análisis preliminares habían descartado por completo cualquier posibilidad de que se tratase de una falla cardiaca, por el contrario, habían arrojado un resultado tan improbable como terrorífico.

\- Ten calma Moor, es posible que le estés dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto – murmuró el comisario Kelgar, sin esbozar el más mínimo esfuerzo en su rostro para reflejar un ápice de convencimiento- Igual puede que la máquina que los chicos del laboratorio usaron para examinar al infeliz tuviesen alguna falla.

\- ¿En serio? Esas máquinas a las que te refieres fueron traídas directamente desde Terminus ¿sabes acaso cuantas posibilidades hay de que den un diagnóstico equivocado? Con todo respeto, me crie y estudié en Terminus, para todos los efectos legales soy un ciudadano de la Fundación, y créeme cuando le digo que los diagnósticos son perfectamente correctos. Y ni por asomo lo digo con gusto.

\- Sólo señalaba una posibilidad, Moor – recriminó el comisario con nerviosismo – Pero vamos, no me culpes a mí, después de todo es tu trabajo, no teníamos a nadie más a quien recurrir. Aparte tú también créeme cuando te digo que no hay otra persona en éste planeta que pueda siquiera imaginar que ésta clase de cosas pueden pasar, lo más cercano que hay a alguien que pueda entender éste sinsentido es un miembro de la Fundación.

Moor lanzó su última bocanada de humo como si se tratase de un animal furioso, respiró hondo e intentó relajarse lo más que pudo. Hacía años que había dejado Terminus para buscar fama y fortuna como detective en otros mundos y había logrado cosechar un aceptable éxito en los pequeños mundos de la periferia, la suficiente como establecerse con facilidad en el planeta Yantzee. Allí fue donde comenzó su relación con el buen comisario Kelgar, quien jamás dudaba en requerir los servicios del detective nómada cada vez que un asunto salía de su comprensión, lo cual ocurría con una frecuencia mayor a la que Moor podría llamar sana, sin embargo siempre le consideró una fuente fácil de buenos ingresos y se sintió cómodo con su situación; hasta ese preciso momento en que su pequeño juego del detective se venía abajo, y no es porque no lograra comprender la situación a la que se enfrentaba, por el contrario, podía intuirlo perfectamente, lo intuía tan bien como cualquier ciudadano de la Fundación con un mínimo conocimiento de su historia, podría intuirlo de a primeras, eso es lo que le hacía tan aterrador.

\- ¿Podrías repetir esos resultados? La versión resumida por favor – dijo con en un volúmen apenas perceptible, mientras simulaba darse pellizcos en las mejillas, intentando despertar de aquella pesadilla.

\- Claro, los chicos del laboratorio forense han descartado cualquier posibilidad de falla cardiaca o envenenamiento, sin embargo se mostraron resultados anómalos en la actividad cerebral, básicamente creen que primero se le apagó el cerebro y luego todo el cuerpo siguió el proceso, creen que el incidente fue bastante doloroso, de allí su expresión, como podrás ver.

\- Vaya mierda – dijo Moor suspirando para retomar sus fuerzas – dime Kelgar ¿Estas familiarizado con la historia de la Fundación?

\- Sólo sé lo que todos saben –respondió el confundido comisario, intentando relajarse – que fueron fundados por una especie de sabio que podía ver el futuro, que conservan y desarrollan tecnología, que dominan prácticamente toda la galaxia civilizada…y bueno - cambió su tono profesional a un casi inaudible susurro – que son invencibles…

El detective no pudo aguantarse una carcajada, sabía que en el resto de los mundos habitados la Fundación tiene un aire casi místico, y realmente no los culpaba, la Fundación se había enfrentado constantemente a situaciones en que cualquiera no podría más que augurar su final, sin embargo siempre había logrado salir adelante y vencer; bueno, casi siempre. Así y todo cualquier habitante de Terminus no podría evitar reír de aquella ingenuidad casi religiosa y de como, incluso cientos de años después de que se abandonaran las prácticas de Salvor Hardin, persistían con ciertos matices algunos elementos de su culto en el ideario galáctico.

\- Bueno, déjame decirte que tienes varios errores en tu idea de la Fundación, primero, el buen Hari Seldon definitivamente era un tipo sabio, pero de ninguna forma veía el futuro, los eruditos e historiadores creen que uso una especie de mierda matemática, psicohistoria o algo así, para calcular el futuro más probable. Lo de que conservamos y desarrollamos tecnología es quizás lo más cierto de todo, así como tampoco es una equivocación el señalar que dominamos prácticamente toda la porción de la galaxia en que vale la pena vivir. Sin embargo hay algo en lo que te equivocas monumentalmente, amigo mío, la Fundación no es invencible, de hecho ya fue derrotada en una ocasión.

\- ¿Te refieres a ese incidente con el Mulo? ¿No estarás insinuando que esto sea algo similar? –preguntó Kelgar, comenzando por fin a entender el aura terrorífica que irradiaba el detective.

\- Ya quisieras, escucha, no soy un experto en la vida y obra del puto Mulo, pero sí he leído un par de cosas, y en ninguna se menciona que el Mulo pudiese asesinar a una persona con sus poderes, no por sí solos en cualquier caso. Como lo veo, tenemos tres posibles escenarios; en el mejor de los casos estamos frente a una enfermedad aún no descubierta y todos moriremos por estar en contacto con éste infeliz, donde si bien estaríamos condenados, no habría mayor implicación una vez se desarrollen las vacunas correspondientes. En segundo lugar, estamos ante la segunda venida del Mulo, o un super Mulo si así lo prefieres, creo que ya te imaginarás lo malo que eso puede ser. Y en tercer lugar, esto es obra de la Segunda Fundación, lo que es peor aún.

Moor volvió a respirar hondo para recobrar fuerzas y miró al comisario, quien no parecía haber comprendido del todo la última parte, el detective suspiró y preguntó en tono de desagrado:

\- ¿Has oído hablar de la Segunda Fundación? ¿Cierto?

El comisario negó con la cabeza.

\- Verás, cuando Seldon dio rienda suelta su plan, estableció dos fundaciones, una es la que tú conoces y de donde yo provengo, mientras que en el otro extremo de la galaxia estableció una segunda Fundación, formada por telépatas que supuestamente tenían que cuidar desarrollo del plan, hasta que ambas se juntaran y ellos se convirtiesen en los gobernantes de toda la galaxia que nosotros nos esforzamos tanto por construir, como los predestinados gobernantes del Segundo Imperio Galáctico. No es como si le importase mucho a la gente de hoy en día, puesto que fueron supuestamente detectados y destruidos hace unos 200 años, dentro de la confortante seguridad del planeta Terminus.

\- No entiendo –dijo el comisario mientras procesaba la información- ¿Quieres decir que eran algo parecido al Mulo?

\- Pues de alguna forma sí, aunque dudo que alguno de ellos alcanzase la magnitud de poder del puto Mulo. La cosa es que si aún existen y se esconden en algún lugar de la Galaxia, estarán enterados que alguna vez tuvimos un arma para usar en su contra, quizás incluso habrán desarrollado alguna contramedida, o peor, quizás tengan alguna especie de plan y no podemos saber que tan avanzados van con él.

\- Sigo sin entender Raveen, porque una organización supuestamente muerta querría asesinar a una persona usando un método tan evidente, no tiene sentido.

\- Yo tampoco lo entiendo ¿Qué sabemos del pobre infeliz?

La vista de Moor volvió a conectarse con los ojos llenos de terror y dolor del cadáver, una corriente helada subía por su columna con rapidez, sabía que si no tenía cuidado podía terminar de la misma manera, con una expresión tan inhumanamente deforme como la que tenía frente a sus ojos, sabía que era necesario que enfrentase aquel peligro y averiguar la mayor cantidad de información posible, debía hacerlo en nombre de su planeta natal, en nombre de la Fundación que combatía la barbarie que se propagaba por la galaxia, pero a la vez sabía que no había manera alguna de protegerse del enemigo que posiblemente seguía allá afuera. Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó de golpe la voz del comisario.

\- Su nombre era Tardus Bogel, se desempeñaba como historiador y bibliotecario de la universidad de Yangtzee, no tenía esposa ni hijos conocidos y se dice que apenas salía de su biblioteca. Fue encontrado esta mañana por su asistente, la señorita Asparta, quien es de las pocas personas que le conocían aunque fuese un poco. Actualmente ella se encuentra bajo arresto domiciliario como principal sospechosa del asesinato, sin embargo al no encontrarse pruebas que demuestren su peligrosidad, no podemos llevarla a la cárcel aún.

\- Supongo que ya la interrogaron –interrumpió Morr.

\- A decir verdad no, se negó a hablar con nosotros, pero aceptó hablar contigo a solas…- Su tono se apagaba lentamente mientras pronunciaba esas últimas palabras.

Raveen Moor se sobresaltó, al punto de que tuvo que sujetarse de una de las lámparas para no caer de espaldas y necesitó más de un minuto para recuperarse y poder seguir hablando.

\- ¿Y a estas alturas vienes a decirme? –dijo casi gritando, con el rostro cubierto de sudor frío.

\- Pues es la razón por la que te llamamos –respondió el comisario, intentando ocultar su rostro avergonzado – Te mostré los antecedentes del caso por adelantado, para que tuvieses contexto…pensé genuinamente que te parecería interesante y te entusiasmarías – intentó justificarse en un tono casi lastimero.

La sensación congelante se intensificó en la columna del detective, sabía que la situación era demasiado conveniente, que probablemente fuese una trampa y quien sabe que cosas podrían pasarle a su cerebro en caso de enfrentarse a un miembro de la segunda fundación, sin embargo era su única pista, su única forma de conocer la verdad detrás de éste terror, su única posibilidad de escape y victoria, no había otra vía ni posibilidad alguna de tomar resguardos, era obvio que ya lo tenían en la mira, en nombre de la Fundación y su propia supervivencia, debía enfrentarse al monstruo directamente. Volvió a tomar aire y dijo:

\- Está bien Kelgar, pero te diré una última cosa, si no regreso, o si al regresar notas siquiera la menor anomalía en mi persona, no quiero que arrestes a esa mujer, quiero que le desintegres los sesos ¿escuchaste?

2.

Raveen Moor era un ciudadano de Terminus, un miembro de pleno de derecho del mundo más importante en toda la Confederación de la Fundación y probablemente de toda la galaxia. Había sido criado en el espíritu de la Fundación y desde temprana edad había destacado en éste aspecto, muchos no habían dudado en referirse a él como el paradigma del patriota fundacional, un firme creyente en el plan Seldon que no dudaría en poner su vida en riesgo para que algún día la Fundación diera paso al Segundo Imperio Galáctico. Había estudiado con esmero la historia de su planeta natal y estaba al tanto de cada noticia relevante que pudiese venir desde el extremo exterior de la galaxia.

En sus años en Terminus Moor había conseguido abrirse paso rápidamente en las fuerzas de seguridad, sin embargo fue allí en donde encontró su mayor obstáculo, puesto que se vió frustado por la estabilidad de su mundo natal. De niño Moor soñaba con historias de heroísmo, con ser el héroe que salvase Terminus de alguna horrible conspiración espacial, o incluso de la siempre temible Segunda Fundación, sin embargo, mientras más ascendía en su carrera, más se daba cuenta que Terminus nunca podría cumplir sus expectativas. Moor no pensaba que tal cosa fuese mala, entendía perfectamente que un mundo destinado a fundar un Imperio galáctico no podría ser presa de semejantes peligros, y peor aún, era la misma existencia del plan Seldon un blindaje casi impenetrable que brindaba a la Fundación un aire de invencibilidad, un destino que le hacía siempre perseverar sin importar la magnitud del peligro al que se enfrentase.

En un principio se resignó a continuar en sus funciones, sin embargo su interés en la historia de la Fundación fue lo que renovó su espíritu aventurero, pues si bien era cierto, el poder del plan Seldon era una fuerza inmensa que guiaba el futuro de la galaxia, la misma historia había demostrado la falsedad de su aire de invencibilidad. El Mulo ya le había conquistado una vez y había puesto en peligro la integridad del plan, había puesto a la humanidad a un solo paso de sufrir 30.000 años de oscuridad. Moor se interesó por la vida y tiempos del Mulo; de una forma paradójica, un patriota como Raveen Moor había encontrado su inspiración en el más grande y formidable enemigo de la Fundación, y fue fue esa inmensa influencia la que le llevó a dejar de subestimar el impacto que un individuo pudiese tener en la galaxia. Volvió a revisar la historia y vio con nuevos ojos las vidas de Savor Hardin, Hober Mallow y Bayta Darrell, todos ellos alguna vez se habían visto con el destino de la Fundación en sus manos, y sus esfuerzos enfocaron la rueda del destino en favor de la Fundación.

Fue con éste renovado ánimo que Raveen Moor tomó una decisión y se aventuró fuera de Terminus, buscando su lugar en la inmensidad de la galaxia, buscando una forma de servir a la humanidad de la misma forma que los grandes héroes de antaño. Gracias a las habilidades que aprendió durante su tiempo en la fuerza de seguridad de Terminus y su familiaridad con el uso de tecnología avanzada, Moor pudo hacerse de un nombre en los mundos de la periferia. Sin embargo su sensación de insignificancia fue volviendo con el tiempo, las emocionantes aventuras del detective espacial terminaron por volverse rutinarias: el desconcertante misterio de asesinato, terminaba por resolverse en nada más que una riña entre bandas de jóvenes descarriados o en la furia de un ex cónyuge despechado, nada de la magnitud galáctica que el detective esperaba. Ni siquiera su llegada a Yangtzee había servido para aliviar aquella molesta sensación de mediocridad y disconformidad con su papel en el escenario galáctico. Los héroes que tanto admiraba habían vivido en tiempos distintos, tiempos en que la Fundación era pequeña y no poseía el inmenso poder actual, tiempos en que aún existían reinos e imperios dispuestos a desafiarla. Por años Moor rogó a la galaxia un papel relevante, no pedía ser el próximo Hober Mallow, pero sí algo que le mereciese siquiera un pequeña nota en los libros de historia.

Y así de la nada su deseo parecía haberse cumplido, el misterio que tenía en frente era todo lo que podía haber deseado, alguna vez de niño se imaginó a si mismo enfrentándose al Mulo y librando a la galaxia de su opresión mentálica, y ahora era posible que tuviese que vérselas con alguien similar o incluso peor. Intentó echar una carcajada para alivianar la tensión del aire, pero su voz no respondió como él hubiese querido, se encontraba frente a la puerta de la residencia de la única sospechosa del asesinato, la cual había pedido específicamente hablar con él en persona, un escenario demasiado perfecto para su gusto. Se obligó a perseverar.

Tocó a la puerta y esta se abrió automáticamente al poco tiempo, avanzó por un pequeño pasillo hasta una habitación cuyas paredes se encontraban empastadas con libros y holofilmes, la luz era tenue, pero podía navegarse por el espacio sin tropiezos, al fondo de la habitación distinguió una figura sentada en un sillón, la cual cerró estrepitosamente un libro que tenía en sus manos y se levantó, era claramente una figura femenina la que dijo con voz decidida.

\- ¿Es usted el detective Moor? Es imperativo que hablemos en éste momento.

3.

La asistente Asparta tenía un aspecto misterioso, no era demasiado alta para los estándares de Terminus, pero si destacaba de sobremanera en el planeta Yangtzee, tenía una mirada inexpresiva y el cabello negro como el espacio sin estrellas, su peinado severamente formal sólo dejaba caer un pequeño flequillo sobre su ojo derecho y terminaba con sutil firmeza en una coleta no muy larga. Podía distinguirse que detrás de una gruesa capa de formalidad, se ocultaba un atractivo exótico, una especie de mirada casi inhumana que no podría ser explicada.

Moor no sabía si tal figura frente a él resultaba tranquilizadora o intimidante, más pensó que cualquier opción era irrelevante, lo que hacía peligrosa a la Segunda Fundación no residía en el plano físico. Tragó saliva y dijo, ocultando hasta el más mínimo signo de indecisión.

\- Usted debe ser la señorita Asparta ¿supongo que ya conoce el motivo de mi visita?

La mujer volvió a sentarse y nuevamente dijo en tono serio:

\- En efecto, yo misma he solicitado su presencia. Por favor tome asiento, puedo traerle alguna bebida si así lo desea.

\- Se lo agradezco, pero me limitaré a tomar asiento. – Moor se sentó en frente de la mujer, pareció tener la impresión de que su asiento era ligeramente más bajo, sintió como si los papeles de interrogador e interrogada se intercambiaran. – Señorita Asparta, le preguntaré lo más cordialmente que pueda ¿Mató usted a Tardus Bogel?

\- No. – Dijo Asparta sin la más mínima vacilación.

\- Entonces digame ¿sabe algo acerca de quién y cómo fue cometido su asesinato?

\- Es precisamente por esa razón que le he hecho llamar ante mi presencia, la muerte de Tardus Bogel me ha obligado a apresurar mis planes por contactarlo.

\- ¿Por contactarme a mí? – Dijo Moor mientras intentaba recuperarse del sobresalto.- ¿Qué puedo tener yo que ver con ustedes? Ni siquiera sabía quién era Tardus Bogel hasta esta mañana.

\- Efectivamente, nos hemos asegurado de que nuestro contacto no se produjese hasta que pudiésemos reunir la información necesaria. Sin embargo, ante la luz de los acontecimientos recientes, no creo que sea necesario esperar más, de hecho, creo que esperar más sería contraproducente.

\- Respóndame esta pregunta, señorita Asparta. - Moor tragó saliva, pues sabía que después de esta pregunta no habría punto de regreso.- ¿Forma usted parte de la Segunda Fundación?

\- ¿Es imperativo responder aquella pregunta? – Dijo Asparta con su habitual falta de emoción.

\- Lo es.- Respondió Moor a punto de ser vencido por el miedo.

\- Ya que usted considera importante contar con tal información, no me queda de otra alternativa. En cierta forma lo soy, Tardus Bogel también lo era, sin embargo no pertenezco exactamente a la misma rama de la Segunda Fundación con que ustedes en Terminus están familiarizados, de hecho, incluso nuestra existencia es desconocida por la mayor parte de la Segunda Fundación.

Moor sintió el peso de la galaxia caer sobre sus hombros, ya no tenía escape, todos sus miedos se habían materializado. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo se sintió aliviado por haber salido de aquella duda y la inevitabilidad de la derrota renovó su confianza en sí mismo de modo paradójico, se animó a continuar su interrogatorio.

\- Eso explica porque se me permitió interrogarla antes que cualquier otro oficial del planeta, el hecho de que esta reunión se haya dado en las circunstancias actuales ya es prueba suficiente de la verdad de sus afirmaciones, sin embargo ¿No debería ser un poco más cuidadosa en estos escenarios? – Recriminó Moor a su interrogada.

\- La gravedad de los acontecimientos hacen innecesario el proceder con tal cautela, después de todo, si Tardus Bogel está muerto es porque ya nos han encontrado, su sacrificio nos da un margen de tiempo, pero estoy segura de que nos encontrarán otra vez.

Moor miró a la asistente Asparta lleno de confusión; durante toda su vida siempre había concebido a los agentes de la Segunda Fundación como monstruos de forma humana, monstruos cuyos poderes y conocimientos les permitían mover cada una de las cuerdas de la galaxia sin que nadie lo notase. El hecho de que existiese otra fuerza capaz de hacerles actuar de forma tan torpe y apresurada le parecía casi inconcebible, sin embargo, la mujer que tenía al frente no mostraba la menor señal de temor.

\- Entonces me dice que sabe quién y en qué circunstancias ocurrió el asesinato de Tardus Bogel. – dijo Moor intrigado.

\- Afirmativo ¿Cree acaso usted que la Fundación es la única fuerza intentando dirigir el futuro de la humanidad? – respondió Asparta, confundiendo aún más a Moor.

\- Ciertamente alguna vez me imaginé que no pudiese ser la única, pero dudo que cualquiera de esos intentos tuviese siquiera una mera posibilidad de amenazar a la Fundación.

\- ¿Olvida usted que el Mulo ya fue capaz de derrotar a la Fundación? ¿Acaso cree que el Mulo simplemente apareció de la nada y atacó la Fundación por mero capricho? – dijo Asparta con un ligero toque de reproche en su voz, aunque no el suficiente para romper la monotonía de sus palabras.

\- Tengo entendido que el Mulo era un mutante y que el plan Seldon no es capaz de predecir las conductas de un solo individuo.

\- No se equivoca usted en esas afirmaciones, sin embargo son incompletas ¿Qué pensaría si le dijera que el Mulo se originó en un lugar donde existen muchos como él?

\- Me resultaría difícil creerle, todas las conquistas del Mulo, todo el poder que llegó a tener. Es difícil pensar que de existir un planeta así, no hubiese señales de su existencia, es difícil creer que no se hayan abalanzado contra nosotros en nuestro momento de debilidad. – respondió el detective, mostrando renovado interés.

\- Sin embargo yo, como miembro de la Segunda Fundación, poseo un poder similar y buena parte de la galaxia ha de suponer que no existo. Es más, de no ser por la llegada del Mulo, la Primera Fundación tampoco hubiese llegado a tener indicios de nuestra existencia.

\- Y usted me decía que ni siquiera la Segunda Fundación tiene conocimiento de su facción, exceptuando por algunos miembros. – respondió Moor, como si hubiese tenido una revelación. – Ruego disculpe mi falta de perspectiva.

\- No tiene por qué disculparse, detective Moor, no espero que entienda la totalidad de la información que le proveo, sólo espero que me escuche y pueda entender el peligro que se cierne sobre el plan Seldon y la galaxia.

Moor sintió que el miedo inicial le dejaba lentamente, se sintió intrigado por lo que aquella mujer de la Segunda Fundación tenía para decir, por un momento el caso de asesinato y el interrogatorio pasaron a segundo plano y se interesó plenamente en la enmarañada realidad secreta de la galaxia.

\- Entonces continúe, por favor.

\- Le agradezco que me escuche detective Moor. Verá, sabemos de ese lugar, no con demasiado detalle, pero lo suficiente como para saber que es un planeta que participa de una especie de conciencia colectiva, se encuentra en el sistema Sayshell y recibe el nombre de Gaia. También sabemos que el Mulo escapó de allí por medios supuestamente desconocidos.

\- ¿Conciencia colectiva? ¿Podría explicarme que es eso?- dijo Moor, reafirmando su interés.

\- Es difícil de explicar, pero a groso modo, es un lugar donde cada habitante y aspecto del planeta tiene un rol que cumple a la perfección y jamás se sale de él. Es ciertamente eficiente.

\- Supongo que tendría que verlo para entenderlo, sin embargo no sé si la idea me guste exactamente.

\- Desgraciadamente no puedo darle un juicio a su respecto, según mi padre lo que existe allí no es una verdadera humanidad, yo carezco de los datos para llegar a semejante conclusión por mi propia razón. Sin embargo, tal mundo es sólo una prueba, por sí solo es inofensivo, creemos que existen planes para extender aquel modelo, no sabemos hasta qué punto ni con que fines.

Moor seguía interesado en el tema, sin embargo recordó de súbito el motivo de su visita, muy a su pesar se dispuso a continuar el interrogatorio.

\- Señorita Asparta, todo esto es muy interesante y me encantaría tener la oportunidad de seguir aprendiendo de usted, sin embargo debo seguir con mi interrogatorio. Dígame ¿Quién mató a Tardus Bogel y por qué?

\- Tardus Bogel provocó su propia muerte. –dijo Asparta sin el menor titubeo. – Lo hizo para proteger nuestros secretos, para protegerme a mí y principalmente, para protegerle a usted.

Raveen Moor quedó estupefacto, ya durante la entrevista Asparta había mencionado que estaban interesados en contactar específicamente con su persona, pero nunca se imaginó que fuese de tal importancia, como para sacrificar a un agente. Tomó aire y preguntó:

\- ¿A mí? ¿Podría explicarme toda la situación?

\- En efecto, usted posee gran importancia para nosotros. Nuestra misión era observarle y hacer contacto con usted cuando llegase el momento, pensábamos exponerle lentamente a la información, temíamos que una sobreexposición podría hacerlo adverso a nuestros planes, en cierta forma me alegra que usted resultase más receptivo de lo esperado. Sin embargo fuimos descubiertos, un agente enemigo intentó robar la información de nuestras mentes, Tardus se sacrificó para contaminar la información; logró su cometido, pero su mente pagó el precio, yo por mi parte pude protegerme del ataque.

\- Espere, eso significa que quien hizo esto sigue allá afuera. – Dijo Moor casi levantándose de la silla.- Debe ayudarme a encontrarlo.

\- No se sobresalte detective Moor – dijo Asparte una vez más con su leve tono recriminatorio.- Si bien se trata de un enemigo, debo decirle que no representa un peligro para la población de Yangtzee, perseguirle sería un ejercicio que sólo consumiría nuestro tiempo y energía, es más importante que usted me escuche en éste momento, pues en cuanto noten que mi compañero les dio un rastro equivocado, redoblarán sus esfuerzos en mi contra.

\- ¿No le parece que su posición es excesivamente egoísta? – esta vez fue Moor quien recriminó.

\- Le aseguro que no representa peligro para nadie más que nosotros, siempre han minimizado su interacción con terceros, aparte no podría dañar a nadie por su propia voluntad, salvo que se dieran circunstancias complejas.

\- ¿Qué clase de circunstancias?- preguntó el detective.

\- No estoy capacitada aún para entregarle tal información. Sin embargo mi padre estará más que dispuesto a llenar los vacíos que dejen mis explicaciones.

Asparta apartó la mirada un segundo como si algo le molestara, luego volvió a mirar fijamente a Moor y dijo:

\- Dígame detective Moor ¿Puede creer lo que le digo?

Moor meditó un momento, seguía estando frente a la principal sospechosa, una que había admitido ser parte de la Segunda Fundación y que por tanto tenía los medios para lograr tan extraño asesinato. Sin embargo le creía, pensó que toda la conversación no tendría sentido si no fuese cierto que existía una situación desesperada, al mismo tiempo pensó que si tales ideas eran realmente suyas o si se trataba de alguna manipulación sutil, pero efectiva. Finalmente se decidió a decir:

\- Le creo Asparta, siempre que usted me prometa que no ha efectuado alguno de sus juegos mentales en mí.

Asparta se sorprendió de la respuesta, volvió a bajar la cabeza y al cabo de unos segundos volvió a fijar su mirada en Moor, de la misma forma en que había hecho con anterioridad.

\- Es usted una sorpresa grata detective. Pero siento decepcionarlo, por más que lo intentara no podría manipular su mente de forma alguna.

\- Agradezco su sinceridad Asparta, me bastará eso de momento. –respondió Moor con una sonrisa.

\- No, verá, no es algo que obedezca a mi sola voluntad, es que es realmente imposible, nadie podría hacerlo. Es usted una anomalía que no podemos explicar, detective Moor, usted es inmune al poder mentálico.

El detective se llevó las manos sobre su boca, ahora entendía todo lo que le hacía valioso y no pudo evitar sentir orgullo en su interior, por primera vez la vida parecía indicarle que podría jugar un papel mayor en el destino de la galaxia, por primera vez, desde su infancia, desapareció aquella sensación de insignificancia.

\- Es por eso que es vital que me acompañe a ver a mi padre, una vez nos reunamos con él, todo le será explicado. Por favor, si no viene todo estará perdido.- dijo Asparta sacando a Moor de su letargo.

\- Está bien Asparta, si hay algo que pueda hacer y es importante, le acompañaré.

De pronto una inquietud se cruzó en la mente del detective.

\- Por cierto, no me ha dicho su nombre completo.

Asparta tardó unos segundos en responder en su habitual tono formal.

\- Asparta Reventolv… R. Asparta Reventlov.


End file.
